


Coercion

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako forces Bolin to do the unthinkable after a heavy night of drinking. The day after, Tahno reveals he knows more about their situation than Mako would like and intends to blackmail the older brother. Makolin, Mako/Tahno, n/c, one-sided incest. And now Borra AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coercion

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a fill for the ficbending meme over at livejournal.com. It kinda took a life of its own and is now much longer than I had intended to make it. ;)

Bolin greeted Mako with a grin as his brother walked into their apartment. "What's up, bro? Have a good night?"

Mako grinned back at Bolin, approaching him slowly. Bolin ran his fingers over Pabu's head, scratching just behind the ferret's ears while reclining a bit on the couch. "Korra came by earlier, she said she wanted to talk to you about something."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow," Mako said, flopping onto the couch beside Bolin. Pabu stood up on Bolin's shoulders before scurrying off into a different room. He put an arm around Bolin's shoulders, leaning against his brother.

The smell of liquor wafted over to Bolin, causing him to wrinkle his nose a bit. "You've been drinking," he said quietly, moving Mako's arm off of his shoulder. "I'm going to bed, Mako. G'night." Quickly, Bolin stood up, heading towards his bunk.

"I'm going with you," Mako muttered, getting off the couch himself. He followed Bolin.

"Your bed's over there, Mako."

"I want to share yours." Now, Bolin could hear the slurring as Mako spoke. He tried to hide his shudder as he climbed into his loft, glancing at Mako before sighing.

"Mako, I don't think that's a good idea," he said finally, watching as Mako stumbled his way up the ladder.

For being drunk, Mako was fast. He made it into the loft, sliding in beside his brother. Bolin knew that look in Mako's eye - he swallowed thickly, trying to hide his nerves. Maybe Mako would just pass out. He _hoped_ that Mako would just pass out. As Mako's arm snaked around Bolin's waist, Bolin knew he wouldn't be so lucky as to have Mako simply pass out within minutes.

Bolin turned away from his brother, letting Mako press against his back. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping that the arm around his waist was all he'd have to deal with tonight. When Mako's breathing seemed to steady, and the arm limp around his waist, Bolin let out a sigh of relief, running his fingers through his hair.

"Y'know, Bo, I've been thinking," Mako began, startling Bolin. Mako propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at Bolin. The arm around Bolin's waist tightened, pulling Bolin closer to Mako.

"About what, Mako?" Bolin asked despite himself, glancing at Mako.

"We should have sex."

"What? No! Mako, we're brothers - that's just - that's just wrong! And gross!" Bolin tried to slide out from under Mako's arm, but Mako was quicker than him. Pinning him to the thin bed, Mako straddled his brother, one hand on the collar of Bolin's shirt, the other holding a small flame.

"After all I've done for you - you're going to just say no?" Mako hissed. "Do you know how hard it was to keep you safe? How hard it was to get enough money to keep us fed? What a pain in the ass you were at six years old?"

The flame was brandished in front of Bolin's face. Bolin tried to move his face away from the flame, but he could feel the heat come off of it. The angrier Mako's tone became, the larger the flame grew.

Gulping, Bolin glanced at the flame before turning to his brother. "B-But Mako -"

"But nothing, Bolin!" Mako shouted, extinguishing the flame. "Can you see I love you, Bo? I just - I just want to show you how much..."

"It - it's okay, Mako," Bolin whispered, internally breathing a sigh of relief. Normally, Mako would move. Mako would get off of Bolin and move back to his own bed.

Instead, Mako leaned forward, kissing his brother. Bolin's protests were muffled by Mako's tongue slipping inside his mouth. Instinctively, Bolin pushed Mako off of him, wiping at his mouth. "What the hell, Mako?"

A burst of fire flew past Bolin's head. "Damnit, Bolin, I'm tired of you always turning me down! Why can't you be the good little boy you used to be and do as I tell you, for once?"

Bolin glanced at the scorched wood behind him before turning to look at Mako once again. Frowning, he bowed his head. Mako had another flame at the ready; Bolin could feel the tears coming but he halted them, looking up at his brother. "Will you stop if I say yes?"

The flame disappeared with a dull pop. Mako crawled on top of his brother, pushing Bolin back down onto the thin mattress. This time, Bolin let Mako kiss him, trying to ignore the taste of alcohol on Mako's breath. He tried to ignore Mako's hands clumsily pulling at the hem of his shirt. Just one night. He could tolerate this for one night.

Mako stopped to remove his shirt, before removing Bolin's. For a moment, Bolin thought that the kissing was enough. Mako seemed to stop, staring at Bolin blankly before he bent forward again, his lips brushing against Bolin's Adam's apple. Mako nipped at Bolin's collar bone, his hand tracing the edge of Bolin's neck.

Despite himself, Bolin moaned. Still, he tried to concentrate on anything else other than what his brother was doing. As Mako's mouth dipped lower, his tongue teasing one of Bolin's nipples, Bolin knew he couldn't ignore what was going on. His pants felt tighter - his body was reacting, even if he was trying to block everything out.

Bolin's growing erection seemed to spur Mako on further, his hands sliding past the edge of Bolin's pants. Clumsily, Mako removed the last pieces of clothing between them. Bolin looked up at his brother. He found himself pouting, pleading with Mako to stop with his eyes. Surely, seeing his little brother naked and hard was enough? Mako didn't really need to have sex with him, did he?

When Mako's hands spread Bolin's legs open wider, his fingers probing Bolin's tight entrance, Bolin resisted the urge to vomit. One finger went in, pumping in and out of him. Then another. Then another. Closing his eyes, Bolin threw his head back, determined to look anywhere than at his brother. It hurt. It hurt, but he didn't want to say anything. Didn't want to upset Mako.

So when Mako removed his fingers, only to replace them with his dick, Bolin stifled his pained whimper. It would be over soon. He would have his brother back, not the man who was currently violating him.

"Such a good little brother..." Mako murmured into his shoulder, thrusting into Bolin shallowly. Bolin could only nod as he tried to ignore Mako's fingers wrapping around him. His brother's hands were smoother than his own. The touch caused him to shudder once again. He own brother was touching him this way. His own brother was fucking him.

The tears he held back earlier began to fall, and he silently prayed that Mako would reach his peak quickly. That it would all be over soon, and he could go to sleep and try to forget everything that was happening. So he could forget how good Mako's hand felt rubbing his dick - so he could forget the little jolts of pleasure he experienced every time Mako struck a particularly deep spot inside of him.

When Mako came, he grunted to a stop, his eyes closed. When he opened them again, he and Bolin shared one long, lingering look.

Bolin could have sworn he saw guilt skitter across Mako's expression before he pulled out of Bolin, bending over to kiss his little brother one last time.

***

The next morning, Bolin was sore. He sat gingerly on the couch, idly petting Pabu. When Mako woke up, he avoided his gaze as much as possible. Being reminded of the night before every time he sat down was hard enough, but looking his brother in the eye brought back every sensation he had felt last night.

They ate breakfast in silence. Bolin hoped that Mako wouldn't ask him any questions - he also hoped that Mako didn't remember what happened. But when he looked up at Mako, opening his mouth to thank him for breakfast, their eyes met for the first time that morning.

"Bolin, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Fine. Just fine," Bolin muttered, getting up from the makeshift table. "I'm - gonna head down to the gym. Get ready for practice and all that jazz."

Mako grabbed his arm, holding Bolin in place. "No, you're not okay. I know you don't wanna talk about last night any more than I do, but -"

"Everything's _fine_ , Mako." Bolin wrenched his arm out of Mako's grasp. "I'll see ya at practice."

"Bolin - please, wait!"

Bolin tried to ignore the desperation in Mako's tone as he motioned Pabu to follow him, the ferret climbing onto his shoulders. Did Mako remember? Most nights, he was too drunk to remember any of the advances he had made on Bolin. Sighing, Bolin climbed down the apartment steps, keeping his eyes in front of him.

He knew they would eventually have to talk. As much as he didn't want to address what happened with Mako, if Mako remembered, they would talk about it.

Practice was excruciatingly painful. He avoided Mako whenever possible, but they were teammates: they had no choice but to interact with one another. Every time he faked a smile, Korra would quirk an eyebrow at him.

"What is up with you two?" she asked finally, throwing the medicine ball towards Bolin. "You've barely spoken to one another! Are you two fighting?"

Bolin tossed the ball towards Mako, looking away from Korra. "We're fine. We just didn't get a lot of sleep last night," Mako said, looking away from Bolin as he tossed the ball to her.

"You could have canceled practice! I'd have loved to have been able to sleep in!" Korra said, grinning. "Why not cut practice short, today? So you two can get some rest."

Bolin wanted to protest the idea, but Mako appeared to be considering it. His brother glanced at him for a moment before nodding. "Sure. Just don't be late tomorrow, okay, Korra?"

"Wouldn't dream of it! I'm gonna go head out - see ya guys later!"

"Later, Korra," Bolin said behind her, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice. He watched as Mako began picking up the gym equipment, putting everything back in its place. "I'll meet you upstairs, Mako."

Mako only nodded before sighing. "We ever going to talk about last night, Bo?" he said after a minute, looking up from what he was doing.

Biting his lip, Bolin looked away from Mako. "I don't...really want to talk about it, Mako. Can't we just - forget it ever happened?"

"Bolin..." Mako put down the last piece of equipment, walking over to his little brother. "I really hurt you last night, didn't I?" His voice shook.

Bolin felt the tears well up in his eyes before looking up at Mako. Mako's lips were pressed together in a thin line. His own eyes were filled with tears. Was his brother...remorseful for what happened? How was he supposed to answer that? How was he supposed to tell his own brother - yes, you bastard, you _raped_ me?

Was it truly rape, though? He had said yes, after all. Before he could say anything, Mako had his arms around him, holding him tightly. "I'm so sorry, Bo," he whispered, his own voice cracking. "I shouldn't have - I shouldn't have forced you to do that."

"You...you raped me, Mako," Bolin managed, pushing his brother away. "I - I can't. I'm going upstairs."

"I know," Mako said quietly, hanging his head. "I don't even know why I did it, but I'm sorry. I'm so incredibly sorry and I wish I could do something to take back what I did. You didn't deserve that - no one deserves what I did to you."

Bolin had turned away from him, walking towards the door to the gym as Mako spoke. He paused at the door, wanting to look back towards his brother, but couldn't find the strength to do so. Instead, he pushed the door open, throwing his towel over his shoulder.

Maybe one day things would go back to normal.


End file.
